


come slut princess

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Come play, F/M, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: Clarke loves being covered in Bellamy's come





	come slut princess

It’s one of those things she only discovered about herself after she and Bellamy started hooking up.

Beforehand, if anyone had asked if she liked having someone shoot their load all over her, Clarke would’ve said it depended completely on whether her partner did. She liked it if it was something that turned them on, got them hard and aching for release, for the moment they’d be able to watch as their come spurted out onto her body — maybe all over her generous tits, beading at the tips of her nipples, or perhaps catching on her chin so it looked like it’d spilled from her mouth after an intense session of cock sucking.

Yeah, she could find it hot if her partner did too, but the actual act itself wasn’t something that appealed to her intrinsically.

Not until she started fucking Bellamy.

Not until she discovered that his load was fucking _huge._

It wasn’t something she noticed at first, when they were using condoms and only allowing themselves quick and dirty fucks in a locked bedroom during the group’s fortnightly games night or in the back alley behind a dingy club. But then they decided to be exclusive, and so the condoms went, and Clarke first got an inkling of Bellamy’s load when he fucked her bare for the first time, feeling how much of his come slid out from her cunt and dribbled down between her inner thighs. Got the confirmation she needed when he first took her mouth and she swallowed him all up, and it just went on and _on_ , Bellamy’s come heavy on her tongue, at the back of her throat, feeling like he could almost fill her up with how much she managed to suck from him.

After that, she had no doubt that he had a huge come load, but it wasn’t anything she thought much of, not until he asked her to take it on her skin.

The first time that happened, it was with a wrecked desperation she’d never heard from him before, one she couldn’t deny, and it was nothing short of a revelation. Over her stomach and tits after he’d fucked her hard with her legs pressed up against his chest, her feet resting on his shoulders, the hot, sticky ropes that spurted across her already heated skin making her feel so sharply and unexpectedly turned on that she almost came again just from the sensation.

Not just the usual wave of arousal she got from giving her partner what they wanted, but a deeper kind she’d never felt from the act before, a kind that was just for her.

Still riding the aftershocks of her first orgasm, she’d put her hand to her clit and rubbed the hard nub to chase the feeling, and both she and Bellamy watched with blown gazes as she came again, this time almost like he just had, with a rush of wetness dripping onto her hand.

“Holy shit,” Clarke had said, breathing hard as her body trembled and her cunt spasmed, and Bellamy’s groan was absolutely wrecked as he watched her with a look of hooded awe.

“You just squirted,” he all but growled, and Clarke couldn’t do anything but whimper and moan as he pushed her legs off from him and eased himself back down onto the bed, burying his face in her cunt and feasting on her come.

It’s safe to say that since that revelation, come play’s become some of the most fun they’ve had together.

Bellamy even calls her his come slut princess now, and it’s a name Clarke absolutely adores. Wears proudly, shamelessly — even making herself a little collar with the words and wearing it for Bellamy on his birthday a few months ago — and most importantly, _responsibly_. Making sure Bellamy never forgets how much she loves having him cover her with his load, how much of a slut she is for it.

Which is why, today, she convinced him to spend the morning in bed with her.

Just fucking and cuddling and talking before fucking again, rounds and rounds of all kinds of sex in all kinds of positions, with only two rules. The first, that he couldn’t come inside any of her holes, only over her skin. And the second, that she wasn’t allowed to clean herself up until the very end, when they were both completely spent.

After all, even with Bellamy’s impressive load, he was only one man; she knew it’d take a while to get absolutely covered in him, and these restrictions just helped them along a bit.

The fact that they both loved filthy, messy sex was just a bonus.

It had started off simply, Bellamy easing on top of her and giving her a lazy, early morning fuck, the kind where they were both still half asleep and not yet too desperate, just enjoying the slow climb together. Clarke came a few minutes before he did, and Bellamy finished himself off with his hand wrapped around his gorgeously thick cock, coming on her stomach to start them off.

After that Clarke climbed onto his face and he ate her out, kissing her clit and licking into her pussy until she came again, and she returned the favour with deep, messy sucks of his cock that resulted in a facial, his sticky come sliding down her lips and chin and onto her neck.

He bent her over then, pounding into her so hard and fast she almost buckled with the force, his hand landing on her ass with sharp smacks that had her cunt throbbing, his load following onto the pink, abused flesh closely after.

Then they touched each other with only their hands and it got all over her wrist and arm.

He fucked her ass and it spurted hot across her back.

She rode him and it landed on her bouncing tits.

By the time a few hours had passed, they were both sticky messes, the sheets beneath them no better, and Clarke felt absolutely spent, her body so overwhelmed with the continuous pleasure that was crashing over her she almost felt like she could sob with it. Her pussy felt wrecked in the best way possible, overly sensitive and throbbing, but still aching for _more_ , and her body was hot with Bellamy’s come, the thick ropes smeared all over her skin now, a mess from their greedy hands and mouths and bodies.

But she still hadn’t squirted yet, Bellamy always easing off her just as the feeling came within reach, teasing her, pushing her to go another round of fucking, and she knew that no matter how many times she’d already come, if she didn’t finish with her own come coating Bellamy’s body in return, she wouldn’t get the satisfaction she ached for.

So, “More,” she says now, shifting off from where she’s still draped over Bellamy’s chest after their last go, rolling onto her back and tugging at him to follow, and he eases on top of her instantly, eyes dark and grin tipped with a smug edge.

He’s already completely hard, just from the teasing grind of her hips against his cock when she was resting over him, and she feels her pussy clench desperately with the desire to be filled by him. “Feeling greedy are you, princess?” He asks, leaning down to swirl his tongue around her nipple, no doubt catching some of his come along the way.

“Always,” she tells him, voice a breathy husk now, feeling the rumble of his laughter against her, and she pushes him up before he can get too carried away with her tits. She can’t have that right now; not when she’s aching to be filled again, aching for a fresh coat of his come on her skin and the proper release that he’s denied her so far. “And I think I’ve earned it, Bell.”

“Mm, I think you have,” Bellamy agrees, sitting himself back up between the cradle of her legs. “My little come slut princess has been _very_  good today. Very busy letting me cover her so well.”

“ _So_  good,” Clarke agrees, nodding her head quickly.

He chuckles again, clearly amused. “Okay then, princess. Last round,” he says with a rakish grin, wrapping his hands around her legs and easing them straight upwards so he can settle properly on his knees, pushed out either side of her ass. “I wanna see you,” he explains, spreading her stretched out legs into a V-position, his grip shifting to each of her ankles to hold her how he wants, his cock resting thick and hard between the hot, parted lips of her pussy, his eyes doing a dark, weighted sweep of her body once he gets them both in position. “Yeah, just like that. God, look at you, princess, fucking _filthy_.”

“All you, Bell,” she says, tugging at her lip as she follows his gaze, looks down at herself the best she can in her position, skin flushed pink and absolutely coated in him. “Now finish me off.”

His growl is low and almost primal, and he fucks into her in one clean stroke, her cunt taking him easily after all the fun they’ve already had, arousal still pooled hot and wet for him. It tightens into pleasure immediately, as he sets a fast and rough pace fuelled by desire and desperation, the climactic end to their marathon fucking session in sight, and Clarke moans as that familiar headiness sinks into her core, knowing this time she’ll be able to catch the feeling and run with it, that Bellamy will push her towards it with his final gift to her.

She presses her fingers to her clit, hot and throbbing and overly sensitive, a pleasure-pain sensation that has her pussy clenching down on Bellamy’s cock, and she can see from the drawn concentration on his face that he’s as close as she is.

Not close. _Right there._

“Come on my cunt,” Clarke gasps suddenly, watches Bellamy’s gaze burn alight as he pulls out roughly, replacing her pussy with a hand he drops from her leg to work fast and messy on his cock, and she tilts up her hips the best she can in their positions, offering him the wet, pink flush of her cunt, knowing he’ll come for her any second now.

“ _Fu-uck_ ,” he groans, the word drawn out as he stills, the gorgeous shift of his muscles pulling tight as his cock swells in his hand, as come starts pulsing from the flushed tip, and Clarke cries out the moment it lands just where she needs, rope after rope of him coating the fat lips of her pussy, the wet inner slit of her cunt.

That heavier tension within her tightens all at once, and she throws her head back as it shatters, release crashing over her. “Shit, shit, shit,” she whines, her pussy clenching desperately around nothing, but still throbbing with an overwhelming sensation, a burst of wetness rushing from her only a moment later. And even with the pleasure stretching throughout her body, making her tremble and whimper, she leans up onto her elbow to watch the way her come joins Bellamy's, creating one big puddled mess at her pussy, between her thighs, so fucking hot she could almost come again just from the sight of it.

But she doesn’t, instead relief shuddering through her as she finishes coming, so strong she collapses back onto the bed with it, aftershocks still pulsing through her body but the overwhelming need that tugged relentlessly at her core easing into the most delightful bliss, and she feels more than sees as Bellamy slumps back down onto the bed beside her, rolling her over to settle on his chest as she comes down, his heart beating as hard and fast as her own.

“I don’t think I can move for the rest of the day,” she murmurs, her voice as wrecked as her body feels, both exhilarated and exhausted.

“Even to clean up?” Bellamy asks roughly, and she smiles against his skin, presses her lips to his chest in a quick kiss, tasting salt that’s no doubt from the come she’s managed to get all over them both.

“Mm, let me sleep in it, for all I care,” she says, managing to push up on his chest to look down at him, his expression as fucked out as she imagines hers is, after everything he’s given her today. “I am your come slut princess, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!
> 
> comments/kudos are always v appreciated


End file.
